The Importance of Being Responsible
by start the fire
Summary: A no-nonsense girl with Rukawa, a weird pairing! [chapter 7 UP]
1. Prologue

This fic takes place in Sakuragi's and Rukawa's 2nd year in Shohoku High. The text in brackets (( )) are thought bubbles! R&R if you like what you've seen here! :D **The Importance of Being Responsible: Prologue**

"Ayako, who's that girl talking to the old man?" Asked Sakuragi curiously.

"I don't know…" Ayako replied, equally curious.

"She looks like a little weird," Observed Sakuragi.

"Just like you!" Ryota sniggered.

"What?!" Exclaimed Sakuragi, as Ryota chortled.

"You two idiots. Anzai Sempai is calling us over." It was Rukawa.

"Oh?"

Indeed, Anzai Sempai was beckoning for them to go over with his chubby hand.

"What is it, old man? Don't waste our training time!" Said Sakuragi.

"Your teachers have informed me of your horrendous grades, and recommended Tatsuya Shina to tutor you, hohoho…" 

(( Sakuragi: the spectacles, the spectacles!! ))

(( Ryota: a female version of Toru Hanagata…?! ))

(( Rukawa: … a waste of time ))

Shina adjusted her spectacles, seemingly aware of their unflattering thoughts. She looked pale and sickly, and resting on her nose bridge was a huge pair of black-rimmed glasses. Her hair was plaited neatly, and she looked the no-nonsense sort.

**Shina's  diary/self-introduction **

Hi, my name is Shina, and I am a freaking nerd. I'm currently in my 2nd year in Shohoku High, and have so far topped all major examinations. But that's probably because the people here are mostly slackers. I should've gone to Kainan, but never mind about that.

I also get laughed at a lot. I do not think I am a very funny person – it's probably just my glasses. And my sickly complexion. And the way I always hug my books close to my chest. And… well, you get the idea. I try not to let the teasing and mocking get to me, but sometimes they do. Despite all this, I grit my teeth and constantly remind myself that I have a bright future. I want to go to Harvard, I want to be a lawyer. Nothing and no one can stand in my way.

So, because of my academic brilliance, I have been asked to sacrifice some time to tutor 3 idiots from the Basketball Club. But my time is money!! – so I tell their coach, and I am instantly promised a sum if the idiots pass their end-of-year examinations. No problem.

*** two weeks later ***

I am now able to confirm Sakuragi's and Ryota's statuses as "idiots." In fact, they're worse than idiots (is there a word for it?). I mean, if they're idiots and know it, it isn't too bad. But they don't even seem to know. Oh well. They're nice lads, though, and make me laugh on a regular basis. I think they're actually capable of getting good grades, if only they put in the effort.

I don't know about the other guy – Rukawa. He's asleep most of the time, and keeps mostly to himself. I seriously think he should consult a doctor about his sleeping problem!

**Author's note: **Nothing much in this first chapter, just introducing the main characters. You probably can't tell yet, but this fic is actually mainly about Rukawa. In case you're wondering, this fic has nothing to do with Oscar Wilde's "the Importance of Being Earnest". I just thought it'd make a witty title =P 

And, if you're thinking that since Ryota is in Year 3 already, how can he be tutored by a Year 2 student? Yeah, Shina is such a nerd, she's completed her study of the Year 3 syllabus already =X

**Next Chapter: **_IT_ happens. Rukawa is being held responsible. Maki appears. That's all I'm telling! It should be up by ummm… this week.

( I do not own Slam Dunk. )


	2. Broken Spectacles

**The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 1**

Broken Spectacles

Shina stepped into the sports stadium, and was greeted warmly by Ayako.

"It's you, Shina-chan!"

"Yeah, I'm here to pass them some notes."

"How're they coming along? I hope they don't give you too much trouble!"

"No, not at all."

Ayako gave her a pat on the back. "We're all counting on you! If they don't pass, they'll have to repeat… and no basketball."

"I'll do my best," came Shina's mechanic reply.

"Hmm you just wait a lil' while, they're gonna take a break soon."

Shina glanced at her watch. 3.30pm. 

------- 

Shina's schedule:

5-8pm: help out at Velvet Underground (a music shop)

8.30 – 11pm: help out at Checkers (a 24-hour eatery. Various tasks to perform, like wash dishes, make deliveries, etc.)

12 – 3am: homework/revision

------- 

"Hmm, ok, I'll wait."

The two girls chatted for a bit, until a brawl started on court.

"You did it on purpose!" Sakuragi accused.

"D'you really think it would have went in, anyway?" Rukawa.

Sakuragi clenched his fists, and hurled it at Rukawa. The latter returned the blow, and by now everything was in chaos. Frenzied efforts were made to separate the two. 

"Oi! Get away!" Yelled Ayako, and tried to pull Shina away in vain.

(( Shina: Ugh, sweat! ))

Shina wrinkled her nose. Sakuragi's back was sticking to her face. She couldn't back away – she was already leaning on a pillar, and all around her were frantic boys trying to separate the two fighting twits.

Rukawa threw a punch at Sakuragi, who slid down.

(( Sakuragi: I dodged! ^^v ))

Rukawa felt something shatter beneath his fist. His eyes widened as he slowly digested the pathetic sight before him. The noise slowly died away, to reveal a girl's cries, "My spectacles, where are they?"

(( Rukawa: Shit, wrong person. ))

Ayako made her way through the still crowd. Ryota ordered everyone to disperse.

"Shina, are you alright?" Ayako asked, concerned.

"My spectacles…" Shina felt around. "I can't see,"

Rukawa examined his fist. Bits of lens here and there.

(( Rukawa: … ))

Shina felt her eyelids growing heavier by the second. Everything was in a blur; her world was just a mass of colours. Her vision slid in and out of focus, and finally…

"She passed out!" Exclaimed Sakuragi. "It's all your fault, fox!!"

"You idiot, you were the one that started the fight." Ryota said reproachingly.

"But no matter what, he shouldn't have punched her!"

"I'll eat my hat, Sakuragi, if that blow wasn't meant for you!"

And so they argued. Ayako hit Ryota's head with a fan.

"This is not the time to argue!"

"Of course, Ayako-chan." Came Ryota's dreamy reply.

"Sakuragi, help me carry her over to the locker room. The rest of you continue training," Ayako instructed.

"Of course, Ayako-chan," Said Ryota, and walked away.

"Rukawa, Rukawa! Have you fallen asleep while standing?"

Ayako's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why are you still standing here? Continue training,"

"… ok," Rukawa said in a daze, and went off.

(( Ayako: Really, that boy! Has he mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open? ))

(( Rukawa: Why didn't Ayako ask me to help – but got Sakuragi instead…? ))

Actually, seeing Shina unconscious reminded him of the time he found his sister out cold. His sister never recovered, and passed away soon after. Like this time, it was partly his fault. Rukawa shut his eyes as he remembered his sister's last words: "You must become a great basketball player, Kaede… I'm betting my life on it", and opened them again with renewed determination. NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!!

*** an hour later ***

"Sakuragi, please pedal faster," Shina pleaded. "Lady Boss will be unhappy if I don't turn up – I must at least give her an explanation personally,"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Sakuragi asked his passenger. "It's not very nice for a girl to have a scar on the face…"

(( Sakuragi: You're already unpleasant-looking! ))

Shina touched the dressing on her left cheek tentatively. The sharp edges of her spectacle lens had cut her face, but she hadn't seen the wound yet.

"Well… maybe it won't leave a scar," She said rather uncertainly.

Maki strolled down the streets, enjoying the cool breeze fluttering in his face. What a beautiful day! Hmmm… wait a minute. Was that Sakuragi on a bicycle? From the distance, he heard someone exclaim, "old monkey!" So it WAS Sakuragi -_-;;

Sakuragi halted his bike.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You don't own the streets, Sakuragi." Maki replied, rather annoyed at the reference of himself to "old".

"Why did you stop, Sakuragi?" Shina asked impatiently. Without her specs, she couldn't make out a thing. Who on earth was Sakuragi speaking to?

Maki turned his attention to the speaker, and his jaw dropped.

"Shi… SHINA!!" He exclaimed.

"Uhhh… what?" Shina said, bewildered.

"I'm Maki!"

Now it was Shina's turn to be surprised.

"Maki!"

**Author's note: **To Jo-sen7, thanks for the nice comments! And to Eliar Swiftfire, thanks for the honest opinions =) Yeah actually coming to think of it, Sakuragi doesn't seem the malicious type. Thanks for pointing that out :D

Oh, if you get lost at the part about Rukawa's sister, you could read this fic: http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1037067 by me also. There's only 1 chapter to it.


	3. Be Responsible

The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 2 

Be Responsible

Maki lifted Shina off the bike.

"What happened to your face?" He asked.

"Oh, uhh, it's nothing,"

Sakuragi looked from Maki to Shina, and from Shina to Maki.

"You two know each other?"

"Well, I should. She's my sister." Maki told him.

Sakuragi formed a huge "O" with his mouth.

"No, you're Maki, and she's Tatsuya – "

"Long story," Maki said hastily. "Anyway, what happened?"

Sakuragi related the whole incident to Maki, taking great delight in making Rukawa out to be the bad guy (and totally omitting his own name).

"Rukawa Kaede…!!"

"Make sure you punish him duly!"

Maki insisted on taking a taxi to the hospital. "A cut on the face is no laughing matter," he said.

"So doctor, how's her face?" Maki asked anxiously.

"Will there be a scar?" Sakuragi followed.

"The cut's rather deep, so there'll most probably be a scar…"

Maki slumped back in the chair. Sakuragi remained silent. Shina's heart sank – she was going to have a scar on her face.

(( Sakuragi: Shit. Why did I have to dodge? Why? ))

Maki accompanied Shina home. 

"This is your house, Shina?" 

"Yes, rather shabby isn't it."

"Now why don't you move back – "

"I won't. If there's one thing I have, it's dignity. Why move back when I've been chased out?" She replied coldly.

"But think about your mother. Having to live in such conditions in her old age…"

"She died last year, with nobody but her filial daughter by her side."

Fire in her eyes, ice in her voice.

"She passed away? Why didn't you inform us? How did you pay for the funeral expenses?"

"I sold the piano."

"Shina… you loved piano."

"It became a luxury I could no longer afford,"

"Well, do consider returning home… dad's getting old, and he really hopes you'll go back." Maki said, and that was that.

*** the next day at training ***

Both Sakuragi and Ryota avoided Rukawa like plague. They couldn't believe that Rukawa didn't even bother to ask about Shina. That scum! Did he know the poor girl was going to be scarred?

Well actually, Rukawa had overheard them telling Ayako, and he wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, he was relieved that it wasn't anything serious, but on the other… the girl was going to be disfigured. But what could he do about it? It wasn't his fault she wore those huge glasses. And anyway, he didn't think she'd mind…

-------- 

Imagined Shina's Reaction

It's just a scar. No big deal. A scar won't hinder me from topping the school in all future exams. No big deal. I'll just get myself another pair of glasses – larger than the previous one, so the frame will cover the scar. Also, I'll get myself some new Physics reference books, and maybe some on Chemistry too, to celebrate my new spectacles!

-------- 

Yes. That was it. She wouldn't mind…

"Rukawa, Rukawa!" Ayako called.

Rukawa turned and frowned. "Maki, from Kainan…? What business had he here?"

"I'd like to have a world, Rukawa." Maki said coolly.

"…"

"First of all, d'you have a conscience? Kaede Rukawa."

(( Rukawa: Conscience? What was he talking about? Had the MVP gone nuts overnight? ))

"Get straight to the point, don't waste my time." Rukawa replied.

"You disfigured my sister, what do you intend to do?"

(( Rukawa: … since when was Shina his sister … ))

"It's just a small scar," 

Maki grabbed the neck of his jersey.

"A man has to be responsible for his own actions." He said menacingly. 

Rukawa pushed him away and snorted. "I never said I was going to shirk responsibility."

(( Rukawa: Shit, what did he want? Money? An Apology? What? ))

**Author's note: **In case you're confused, Maki and Shina share the same father. Shina's mom was the "mistress", and Maki's mom (being insanely jealous), finally succeeded in throwing the two out of the house 3 years ago.

It's ironic that Maki would lecture Rukawa on being responsible, when his own father was anything but -_-

And no, Rukawa isn't going to be forced to marry Shina, or anything like that :P


	4. Having Company

**The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 3**

Having Company

Rukawa: Why do I have to accompany her for her daily checkups? What a waste of my time. It's not like she contracted cancer or whatever… sheesh.

Shina: Why is such a big fuss being made about this? For goodness' sake, it's not like I'm handicapped, I can go by myself.

Both: This is making a mountain out of a molehill.

Rukawa: Are looks really that important to a woman? I wouldn't really mind if I had ten scars. Besides, looks aren't important. Akagi looks like a gori, but he's still an excellent player. On the contrary, Sakuragi may be better-looking, but he's an airhead!

Shina: I'd be lying if I said looks weren't important to a girl. I bet it must be flattering to be as pretty as, say, Haruko. But oh well, at least Heaven is fair. God gave be brains. So I may be plain, but I am definitely not an airhead!

Rukawa: And Shina is definitely not an airhead.

Shina: Ugh, contact lenses are so uncomfortable. Why did Maki stop me from getting the exact same pair as my previous one? Were they really that monstrous?

Rukawa: But anyway, she looks better without those glasses - they were monstrous. I'm actually quite glad I broke it, I couldn't stand the sight of it.

Both: No… looks aren't important.

Shina: Zzzzz…

Rukawa: ……

Rukawa poked her shoulder with a finger. No response. He couldn't believe that HE – the undisputed King of Sleep, would have to wake someone up. He shook her gently. No response. No, he didn't like this. He didn't like it when people didn't wake up. Could she have passed out? NAH. He hit her face.

"Mother… mother!" She awoke with a startle. Everyone was looking at her as if she were alien. 

Rukawa frowned at her. "Are you alright…"

"Ye… yes," she said breathlessly. "Sorry."

It was their (well, Shina's turn, strictly speaking) turn to see the doctor. The doctor advised her to continue these daily checkups until the wound healed fully – they had to make sure it was healing properly. If it got inflamed, that would be worse.

*** the journey home ***

"You can drop me here," Shina said, when they were in front of a restaurant.

"Ok." Rukawa stopped his bike, and she got off.

"Thanks for accompanying me today."

He nodded, and rode away.

(( Rukawa: She works in a restaurant? ))

He turned round, and saw her entering the shabby-looking music store beside it.

(( Rukawa: … ))

Shina had looked a far cry from _that_ day. Of course losing her glasses didn't make her pretty overnight – she was still rather plain – but at least she looked quite normal. She had high cheekbones, so he noticed, and a perfect posture. Somehow she exuded a quiet intensity and forcefulness that made her quite an impossible person to overlook. You either liked her or hated her, and he decided on the former.

This routine followed for two weeks. He couldn't explain it, but Rukawa found himself starting to enjoy these trips to the hospital. Having someone around him was a rather nice change from being alone, or being with twits like Sakuragi on the team. Shina was a quiet presence – she never did speak much, but Rukawa treasured that silence very much. 

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try my best to stick to the characters' personalities. It's quite difficult, but I'll try harder! Thanks for all the useful comments, Alexia! Sometimes I get quite mixed up with all the tenses :P 


	5. Let Me Sleep

**The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 4**

Let Me Sleep

*** the Sunday of two weeks later *** (I'm sure this is grammatically wrong)

"It's healed," Said the doctor, sounding pleased.

"Really?"

"Yes, d'you want to take a look at the scar?"

"Yes please."

The doctor got Shina a mirror, and she peered into it. There was a thin scar of about 5cm on her left cheek.

"It isn't that bad," Rukawa spoke. The doctor was taken aback. After two weeks, he'd thought that Rukawa was probably a mute.

"Well, it's quite obvious," The doctor said matter-of-factedly.

(( Rukawa: Stupid doctor, making things worse. ))

Shina failed to hide her dejection, and handed back the mirror.

"Actually young lady, you could go for dermabrasion to remove the scar." 

"But it's an expensive operation, isn't it?" She asked skeptically.

The doctor didn't deny the fact, and said, "But it's the only way out,"

Shina contemplated.

"I think you'd better go for dermabrasion, or no one might want to marry you," The doctor said jokingly.

Shina gave a little laugh. "No, I'm not intending to ever – "

"I would." Rukawa challenged. The stupid doctor was making a lot of unnecessary statements. And anyway, he didn't mind to just give her the title of 'Mrs Rukawa'. It's not like he was ever going to get a wife, and if he did he couldn't care less who it was – just as long as she didn't bother him.

Shina gave him a look he thought said, "Are you mad?"

True enough…

"Are you mad?" She asked.

Rukawa's POV 

When we had left the hospital, I suddenly said awkwardly, "I'm not mad."

"It doesn't matter if you're mad or not, because you know you don't want to," She said dryly.

A tense silence ensued. I had to admit she was right – I hadn't given it much thought.

She didn't have to work today at the music store, so it was a long ride from the hospital back to her house. By the time we'd reached, all I had on my mind was sleep. I think she noticed, for she invited me in "for coffee". I didn't give her a reply, and just headed in and fell asleep on the sofa.

*** 1am ***

"Time go home, wake up…"

She was tapping my shoulder. I pretended not to hear.

"It's late, go home," She said while knocking my head.

I'm sleeping, I'm not listening…

She sighed, and walked away. An idea formed in my head, in my semi-dreamy state. She was probably going to fetch a pail of water to drench me with. Maybe I should just wake up and go before she resorts to drastic measures. I was about to "awake" reluctantly, when the warmth of cotton descended upon me. A blanket. She got me a blanket. Oh.

*** 4pm the next day *** **(Shina's POV)**

It's already 4, and he's still sleeping! Should I wake him up? Of course I should, he doesn't belong in my house. Why, he's so thick-skinned! I invite him in for coffee and he falls asleep, refusing to wake up.

But he's sleeping so peacefully… maybe he's genuinely tired.

*** 5pm *** **(Rukawa's POV)**

Yawn… What time is it? I'd better go home…

*** 8pm ***

Shina was off from Checkers today. She returned home, and half-expected to see Rukawa still asleep on the sofa. But he was gone. Finally! Then she gave a melancholic glance at the food packet she'd brought home for him, in case he woke up and was hungry. Somehow, she felt a little sad about his departure.

While he was supposed to be fast asleep, Rukawa felt like cycling over to Shina's place and fall asleep on her sofa. Then, she would ever so conscientiously pull a blanket over him, making him feel warm all over, and when he awoke, he would be invited to stay on if he'd like…

**Author's note: **Just a note to say that Rukawa doesn't really want to marry Shina, it was just an impulse thing because he couldn't stand the doctor. That would be too OOC. 

Oh and, I think I forgot to add, Shina's first name, or last name, or surname (I'm really bad at these things, like Kaede Rukawa – Rukawa is his first name, or last name?) is Tatsuya because she took her mom's first/last/whatever name. 

Also, you haven't seen the end of Maki! He appears in the next chapter with his (and Shina's) dad. 


	6. Home, again

**The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 5**

Home again

When did he start to play basketball? Rukawa couldn't remember. At first, it was just a hobby he enjoyed tremendously. But now – as much as he hated to admit – he was enslaved to it. He lived for the sole purpose of playing basketball, and couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

Everyone (well, except for Sakuragi) respected Rukawa the basketball player. All the girls loved Rukawa the basketball player. All anyone cared about was Rukawa, the basketball player! What about Rukawa, the person? Well, he wasn't sure that Rukawa, the ordinary human being like everyone else, existed anymore. Maybe he really was just a basketball player sent from the Basketball Deity to deliver those small and helpless teams from the bottomless hole of defeat.

Did he even have a soul? A human soul, capable of human emotions? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. For now, all he knew was that he found _soul in the hole_. 

*** *** 

Shina examined herself in the mirror, hoping to see a gorgeous girl with a nice bronze tan. Of course, that did not materialize, and she was still the same ol' plain jane she always was (with an ugly facial scar to boot).

"Shina, Shina," She said to her reflection like she did everyday, "you must be strong. Don't bother about what others think of you. When you become a successful lawyer one day, you'll have the last laugh. You're an okay person, Shina, it's just that nobody appreciates you. And remember, only when you invest your time in your studies will you reap rewards."

Yes, she had a self-esteem speech she recited to herself everyday. Some parts of it she did not believe, but hoped that through constant recital, one day she would.

*** *** 

Tuition after school as usual. Sakuragi and Ryota very proudly told Shina about their latest test marks.

"51%!"

"52%!"

"And you, fox!" Sakuragi's eyes narrowed. "What have you got to show?"

"…"

Rukawa, in truth, had nothing. He failed…

Ryota and Sakuragi glared fiercely in the direction of the corridor, and Rukawa peered out. A bunch of cocky characters were pointing to their left cheeks and laughing. Bastards.

***** after training that day *****

Rukawa parked his bike outside the Velvet Underground, and went in. It was an absurd little store, with no apparent need for an assistant. He was the only customer around.

"Rukawa?"

"Shina. I've something to discuss with you,"

"Oh, I'm working now –"

"It's ok Shina, you can go for dinner with your friend. Not many people around anyway," It was the boss.

"No, that wouldn't be right," Shina shook her head, smiling in appreciation.

"You go ahead, Shina. I think you deserve a break, you've been helping me an awful lot more than you're being paid," The boss smiled kindly at her.

"Well… alright then, thanks boss."

"Let's go somewhere else, Rukawa." Shina said, when Rukawa was about to enter the restaurant.

"Why?"

"It's expensive. The roadside stalls are – "

"I want to eat here." Rukawa said with finality.

(( Rukawa: She's such a scrooge… ))

(( Shina: He's such a spendthrift… ))

Dinner was a quiet affair. There seemed to be a veiled air of constraint, and it was a long time before Rukawa finally spoke.

"Dermabrasion… I'll pay,"

Shina looked surprised.

"No… no, I couldn't let you do that. It's too costly,"

"I can afford it."

"No."

Both parties were equally unyielding, and in the end, Shina got up rather abruptly and left the restaurant.

(( Rukawa: What did I do now? Be responsible indeed, but your dear sister won't let me, Maki! Oh? She's coming back. Whatever for? Changed her mind? ))

Shina laid some money on the table. 

"That should be enough, ain't it," She said stiffly, and walked off.

(( Rukawa: … … ))

(( Shina: Really! Who does he think he is? Of course it was nice of him to make such an offer, but I rather fancy my right to decline. Besides, he's already been accompanying me to checkups and all that – I feel bad enough. But I hope he isn't offended that I just got up and left… I do know he meant well. ))

"I'll see you home," Came that familiar, icy voice.

Rukawa was on his bike, offering to see her home. So he wasn't angry. _He wasn't angry._ Shina accepted the offer after a moment's hesitation, obviously ashamed of her childish impudence earlier on. It was probably this sense of shame that propelled her to say out of the blue, "I know you meant well". He didn't reply, but somehow she felt she understood his silence.

***** Maki's POV *****

"Father, I don't understand! Why do we have to invite her back home?" My little sister said.

"You'd better be nice to Shina later on." My father ignored her question, and warned sternly.

We were standing outside of her gate, waiting for her return. Yes, I had promised Shina not to let on her whereabouts, but I was seriously feeling sorry for my dad.

My father was a graying man in his fifties, with a presence you couldn't ignore. He had an air around him that commanded respect. I'd like to think that I take after him! But successful as he may be in his career, he too had his moments of folly. Shina's mom suffered for a long time with him, and he never gave her a status. 

My younger sister Aiko was a foolish young girl. She was pretty, yes, but it was a cheap prettiness you could find everywhere on the streets. Girls like her were a dime a dozen. She was into cheap flattery and all that sort of thing, which probably explained her liking for the glib-tongued, sweet-talking Sendoh Akira. All it took for him was to say, "My, who's this ravishing young lady with you? Maki." And Aiko fell for him immediately. They'd been dating for quite awhile now. But Aiko wasn't one to stop flirting after getting attached – she still went out with other boys on dates, nothing serious though. She and Sendoh had a couple of huge rows over her behavior.

It must've been about 15 minutes before we caught sigh of Shina behind Rukawa's bike. I'm sure my father was surprised, though he disguised it well. Aiko, on the other hand, could barely hide hers. Shina wasn't that sort of girl who'd go dating and stuff. She was more into her books and politics. 

"Bro… brother! Isn't that Shohoku's number 11?! Why is he with Shina?" She exclaimed in unflattering disbelief.

I chose not to answer her. Well actually, I didn't know the answer either. Why?

Shina got off the bike and ran over.

"What are you doing here?!" She cried accusingly, "Maki!"

I felt a pang of guilt for betraying her secret.

My father walked straight over to Rukawa.

"And who is this young fellow we have here?" He asked. I thought here was a faint malice concealed beneath his casual sentence.

"He's a – a friend, an acquaintance, if it's any business of yours." Shina replied hotly.

The five of us were soon seated in Shina's living room. 

"Say what you want, then leave quickly." Came Shina's cold voice.

(Rukawa yawned.)

"Come back with us, Shina. You'd be much better off with us." My father. It sounded more like an order than an invitation.

(Rukawa yawned.)

There was a short pause before Shina said, "Anything else?"

"What's happened to your face?"

(Rukawa sat up.)

"I fell." She replied, brushing it aside as if it were unimportant.

"Well… I want to say sorry, Shina."

"Say that to mother in hell,"

Her words made me jump. The impertinence! My father had a dreadful temper, and I felt fearful for my dear sister.

"But before that, I'd like to make it up to you… come home, Shina."

"Mother said you're a cad," she swallowed, "that you ruined her life."

"Alas, I cannot deny that… I wasn't a responsible man. But I want to be a responsible father,"

Shina started crying.

"Come home, Shina…"

"Father!" She cried, and flung her arms around him.

(Rukawa raised an eyebrow.)

I rolled my eyes. I always knew she was a softie. All that talk about dignity and whatnot…

"Come home."

Shina said she would, first thing on the morrow. Before we left, father asked Rukawa if he was seeing Shina. It was funny, but it seemed to me that neither of them wanted to deny it, yet neither wanted to confirm it. Well, Rukawa didn't reply. But when my father told him to "treat Shina well", Rukawa said "of course", in a somewhat sneering tone. Was it happening for them? I didn't know. But if it were, then both my sisters were dating my closest rivals… how interesting.

***** author's narration *****

"We're not seeing each other, are we?" It was more of a statement than a question from Shina.

She never got a reply. Rukawa had fallen asleep upright. But the truth was, Rukawa wasn't sure if he liked her or not. All he knew was she was _his_ girl, and he minded about her like nobody else. It wasn't her beauty – she was plain. But from the moment his fists ruined her face, he felt she was _his_.

A week flew past pleasantly enough for Shina. Her father had insisted she go for dermabrasion to remove the scar, so now her skin was restored to its original porcelain state. Since her family was well-to-do, she quit all of her jobs, and devoted the larger part of her time studying.

"Shina-chan! Are you going to the dance?" Sakuragi asked during tuition.

"Dance? What dance?"

"The dance – to raise funds for the new school building," chirped Ryota.

"Oh, no I don't think so." Shina said with slight distaste. A dance! What was she going to do there? Tread on other people's feet, or get her feet treaded on? 

"I knew it!" Sakuragi exclaimed. "Which is why – "

"WE, decided to invite YOU!" Ryota stood up and bowed with exaggerated respect to Shina.

"Yeah, Haruko-chan and Ayako are going too,"

"And the basketball team – "

"And the Sakuragi brigade – "

"So come! It'll be fun,"

"Well," Shina said slowly. "I suppose I could –"

"HAHAHA! Success!" Sakuragi said, and struck a victorious pose.

"Shina-chan, you really should loosen up a bit, let your hair down once in awhile," Ryota smiled.

(( Ryota: Yeah, and maybe you should try that literally. ))

(( Shina: Success…? ))

(( Rukawa: … … ))

"Are you really going with them…" Rukawa asked.

"Yes, will you be coming along?" Shina already knew the answer to her question, but it only seemed polite to ask.

"I'll be in the stadium," He said.

Shina felt she understood.

**Author's note: **this chapter is… very long. Heh. I'm sorry if it's too sudden that Shina suddenly accepts her father, but I didn't want to drag the episode for too long. Besides, in comes Sendoh :D 

I'll try to make things go slower between Kaede and Shina, Alexia! ^^ 

Thanks to kawaii sakura-chan and Lillian for your reviews! I really appreciate it =)


	7. The Dance That Never Was

**The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 6**

The Dance That Never Was

***** Back in Shina's home *****

"Really, Shina? Sugoi!! A dance!" Aiko exclaimed. "I'm so jealous, Kainan has none of those." (Aiko was a 2nd year student from Kainan)

"Will Rukawa be taking you, then?" Maki asked.

"No, why would he?" She asked. Maki shrugged.

"Shame. He's so handsome!" Aiko gushed. "So who _is_ taking you?"

"Oh, we're going in a big group, nothing of the kind." Shina said crisply.

"Really, Shina. You can make a dance sound so boring!" Aiko said in exasperation.

"Miss Aiko, you have a telephone call," Said a servant by the door.

"It must be Akira," She said, grinning from ear to ear, and left the room.

"So Shina…" Maki's voice trailed.

"Yes?"

"How're things? You know - you and Rukawa."

"There's nothing whatsoever." She replied sharply.

"Well, that's a pity."

"Why?"

"I happen to think he's the good sort," he said thoughtfully, "won't fool around."

"I see you've formed a rather high opinion of him," Shina said, smiling.

"Well yes, when I compare him to Sendoh – that's Aiko's boyfriend."

"Then what's the difference between comparing me with Aiko?" She said incredulously. "I'm not like her. Anyway, I quite pity her boyfriend. She's the frivolous sort, no?"

"You should meet him someday, you know. Akira Sendoh. I'd like to see if his charms would work on you. He's the sweet-talking kind." Maki smiled.

"Oh, those!" Shina rolled her eyes. "Well, then I'd say him and Aiko make quite a good match."

With that, Maki left his sister alone to study. He had nothing much to do these days, while waiting for the approval of his scholarship to America.

***** the night of the dance *****

"Shina-chan! Let me introduce you to Youhei Mito," Sakuragi said with vigor.

Youhei extended out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

"Err, hi." Shina said somewhat awkwardly, with a crooked smile.

"So, uhh, I see you're quite casually dressed." Youhei noted.

Shina nodded, a little embarrassed. Everyone was in their best – suits and evening dress – while she was in a plain, knee-length cotton white dress. She'd thought that would suffice (and now, she thought she wanted to die).

"But it's nice," Youhei added quickly, sensing her embarrassment.

Shina smiled.

"Eh? Where's Sakuragi?"

(Sakuragi was somewhere, gloating at the success of his pairing)

Youhei shrugged. "Let's go get something to eat,"

"Shina agreed, and together they went over to the buffet tables.

"Tsk tsk, look at what she's wearing!"

"Say, isn't she the one with the huge glasses?"

"Yeah, lost it overnight. Wonder what happened to them."

Shina tried quite uselessly to smile confidently at Youhei, an attempt at dignity. 

"Why not I get the food, you can sit down first," he offered.

(( Shina: Now, that's a gentleman. ))

"Thanks, but I'm quite alright." She replied, and helped herself to the food.

(( Youhei: Wow… she has a huge appetite, but she's so skinny! ))

Shina piled more and more food onto the flimsy paper plate.

"Umm, would you get me another one of those plates, please? Thanks."

She slid the 2nd paper plate below the first one, so there was now "double protection". 

She then got a fork and spoon, and told Youhei, "I've got something on, I'm terribly sorry. You could go join Sakuragi and the rest, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself with them. Goodbye, nice meeting you!" 

With that, she rushed off.

"……" 

(( Youhei: Well, there goes an interesting girl if there ever was one. ))

Shina was a ridiculous sight. She was half-running, half-walking, but not really jogging - brisk-walking, do they call it? Anyway, she was wary of the pile of food she was carrying, and was careful not to drop the plate or spill the food. For once, she didn't care about all the sniggering and mockery that was currently directed at her. She just wanted to get to a place she knew.

Rukawa was training by himself in the stadium. He was so absorbed; it was about 10 minutes before he spotted Shina seated on a chair by the sidelines. He went over and joined her. What was that, a plate of food on her lap? 

"I thought you might be hungry," She said earnestly, and passed him the plate, fork and spoon. 

He nodded, and finished the food in a little over 15 minutes. 

After that, they just sat there in silence for a further 15 minutes, like two idiots.

(( Shina: Hmm? What's he doing? ))

"Is there something in my hair?" She asked, going a little red. He was reaching for the back of her head. Was it a leaf, or something silly like that? Was it – gasp – an insect; a worm of some sort?! Oh, then what a disgraceful sight she must be. She shut her eyes tightly, expecting the worse. 

(( Rukawa: What the hell is she thinking about? She looks frightened. Oh well… ))

Shina felt her hair loosen, and it fell in waves. Rukawa handed her a rubber band. He had untied her plaits. Oh. No worms, great.

"You look better like that…" his voice trailed off.

Shina didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. Silence again.

"Let's go." He said, retrieved his bags and headed out of the stadium. Shina followed.

Ugh, the price of vanity! Her hair was long – about halfway down her back – and _it was hot_. On the rare occasion of her wearing her hair like that, it had to be a warm night. Everything seemed so wrong. 

**Nasty voice #1:** You can't be pretty, we'll make you feel so warm and sticky that you'll have to tie your hair up and look ugly again, mwahahahaa.

**Nasty voice #2:** What makes you think you look pretty with your hair down? No! It's the same; he's just humoring you for the love of Mike. Do not be deceived!

**Mature voice:** REALLY, Shina! I'm so disappointed in you! Who cares if your hair is tied up or let down? Who cares if you're bald? There are more important things going on in the world today! Do you know how much of the world's population does not have access to clean water and sanitation? And here you are worrying about your hair! 

She pursed her lips in thought, while Rukawa pedaled. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Your new house… where?"

Then Shina remembered. She lived else where now, and he didn't know the way. So she directed him.

That night, Rukawa felt cared for in a very long time. 

**Author's note:** I am hopelessly un-witty and un-funny. I don't even know why I put this under the "humor" genre! Perhaps it's because of Shina's personality. It'd be more fun if she absolutely detested Rukawa, of course, but that seems too cliche. So, I'm failing terribly in trying to be funny, and I apologise.

Sigh, Alexia, thanks for reviewing my fic time and again! It makes me feel this fic is… worth continuing =) But no… you're wrong about Sendoh, I happen to be a great Sendoh fan as well =x So… he won't be portrayed as a cad, well at least not in the later parts. 

Maki's mom? She died. Tsk tsk. Sorry I forgot to mention! =P


	8. Rukawa's Fanclub

**The Importance of Being Responsible: Chapter 7**

Rukawa's Fanclub

**Shina's POV**

The day after the dance was, shall we say, an absolute nightmare.

**Witness #1:** Yeah I'm very sure it was Shina I saw! She was with Rukawa!!

**Witness #2:** Yes I was there too, and they were doing all sorts of things, oh! My eyes, my eyes!

**Witness #3:** It was gross!

These were just some of the random stories flying around in the school. The moment I stepped onto school grounds, everyone was sniggering and pointing at me. At first I wondered, why? Do I look extra weird today? Do I have a huge pimple on my nose? Am I wearing my underwear on the outside? And then I heard. Boy, I was scandalized! 

What a sight greeted me in class. I could barely see my poor table, swarmed by those stupid fangirls. 

"SHINA!" They screamed at once when they saw me. 

Great. What was I going to do? Shit, is that… Haruko? I'd always known her to be quite a sweet girl, never did I expect she would be mixed up in all this nonsense like those dumb cheerleaders.

"WHAT – WERE – YOU – DOING – LAST – NIGHT?"

Oh, the way they said it! You'd have thought I was a prime suspect of murder or something, and they were the intimidating police inspectors sent to scare me into confession. All that was needed was an angular light shone brightly upon me – that would complete the scene.

My mind raced quickly. What I needed now, was an _unimpeachable alibi_. I could think of no other solution that would clear my name.

"I was with my brother. _You know_, Maki of Kainan." I had hoped that mentioning the MVP would add some credibility to my statement. Unfortunately, they seemed too deaf to take in anything.

"YOU – WERE – WITH – RUKAWA!" They cried accusingly.

"Shina-chan!" Haruko exclaimed, face all red and steaming. "I never expected you to –"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH RUKAWA?"

"I was _not_ with Rukawa." I said irritably. I fancy myself to be quite a good liar (how else could I be a lawyer? All lawyers are liars.)

"DO NOT LIE," they said, wagging their expressive forefingers in my face. "WE KNOW ALL ABOUT YOUR PLOY!"

Ploy? What ploy? I seriously wondered how their minds functioned. 

"You were going to seduce our dear Rukawa, weren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you were! There were witnesses!"

"No."

"You blatant liar! You stay away from _OUR_ Rukawa!" 

By then I was quite fed-up, so I kept quiet. Let them say whatever they want; I couldn't give two shits about them. In fact, I had just insulted my intelligence by conversing with such… such… brainless creatures. They continued their menacing threats and warnings, while I shrank away into silence, running my mind along the lines of unimportant details like "What am I going to have for lunch today?", "What will the teacher be teaching today?" 

The bell rang, and the crowd dispersed rather reluctantly. When they'd all left, I noticed a piece of paper that looked like it had been trampled on. I picked it up, and it read:

WAR DRAFT

Weapons: new banners, new pom-poms, new uniforms. Try to gather new members. Anti-Shina banners!

Enemy: Akira Sendoh, and Shina Tatsuya!

Aim: To keep evil away from our beloved Kaede Rukawa

Strategy: Scare Shina away by constant harassment!!

I raised my eyebrow in amusement, and wondered jocularly what it would be like to be a "Rukawa fangirl" for just one day. I'm sure I'd be fascinated; I'd never really come across people that had smaller brains. 

**Rukawa's POV**

Those stupid girls in my "fanclub" seemed to be showering me with more attention than before. It drove me nuts. Couldn't they just freaking leave me alone? Ugh. They're such an embarrassment, I tell you! They're pretty scary too, lurking in places you'd least expect, spying on you… it's like being stalked. It's crazy.

My form teacher called me into the staff room for "a word". The last time I had "a word" with anyone, it certainly wasn't pleasant. Was it about my grades? Most probably. Pah. 

"Kaede Rukawa, the teaching staff has really run out of patience with you."

Oh great. Leave me to rot in hell.

"That is why we sent Shina Tatsuya to tutor you and the others – we thought maybe a student-to-student thing would be more effective. It worked for Sakuragi and Ryota, but not for you." 

This was something I couldn't dispute. Maybe I should really start to try staying awake doing tuition.

"So, we're considering retaining you straight – and barring you from basketball. What do you think?"

WHAT DO I THINK?? I wanted to strangle him there and then. Bar me from basketball! What an – what an absurd decision!

"No." That was all I managed to say. 

"One last chance, Rukawa. One last chance is all we're giving you. If you fail the mock exam we set for you at the end of the month – that's it."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

**Shina's form teacher's POV**

"Shina, have a seat."

Shina did as she was told. As always, I was impressed by the quiet capability of this girl. She was my most outstanding student.

"What's this I have been hearing around the school?" I asked.

"Grossly exaggerated lies." Came her calm, composed reply.

"Is that so? But there's no smoke without fire," I pressed.

"Sir, I'm sure you've worried yourself unduly." She wouldn't budge.

"Perhaps," I said, then continued, "So what do you make of Rukawa's grades?"

"He's not failing too badly," I thought she sounded a little too nonchalant to be genuine.

"But there you're wrong! I put it to you that he _is_ failing badly."

"Even so, sir, I don't quite see your point."

"My point is – leave him alone, Shina. You've done your best, don't waste your time."

"I can assure you, sir, that I am in complete control over my time." Her voice was clear and steady.

"Well, I certainly hope that is the case," I said, and dismissed her.

I was worried for her. A girl of her caliber should not be wasting her time with unappreciative people. Even the most intelligent people have been known to stray, and Kaede Rukawa was someone I distrusted instinctively. Shina had been the brightest student I'd ever come across, and I would absolutely have hated it if her remarkable intelligence had gone to waste.

***** shina's home *****

"Who's that playing the piano?" Asked Sendoh.

"My sister," Aiko replied in an uninterested tone.

"You never told me you had a sister,"

"Oh, what does it matter Akira? Come, let's go out into the garden and get some sun."

Just then, the doorbell rang. A servant answered it.

"Miss Shina, Mr Rukawa is here to see you," she called.

"Bring him up to the study," Shina replied.

"Oh, it's that guy again!" Aiko exclaimed, and seemed to have forgotten Akira Sendoh was by her side.

"Rukawa?!" Sendoh said in surprise.

(( Rukawa + Sendoh: What's that imbecile doing here? ))

Rukawa shot him a cold glare, while he returned it with one of his trademark smiles.

"He doesn't seem to like you much," Aiko nudged Sendoh, after Rukawa had gone upstairs.

Then, still smiling, he replied, "I know."

**Rukawa's POV**

The study was a fairly large room bordered with shelves containing thick files and books of assorted colours. There was a square, wooden table in the center, naturally accompanied with chairs. The only thing unsatisfactory about it, I decided, was the fact that it was air-conditioned. I could picture myself lying on the carpeted floor – it was really a conducive environment for sleeping.

But I had to stay awake. My grades were the pits, and if this continued I would be barred from basketball. That was a cruel fate I was determined to escape. Even Ryota and Sakuragi (the idiot of all idiots!) had been passing their tests! 

Shina assigned some work for me to do, while she sat on the adjacent side of the table reading a thick and intimidating book entitled "The Gulf War – The Role Of the United States". I occasionally consulted her when I had problems, and she would explain patiently. This went on well into the night.

My eyelids suddenly seemed to weigh a ton when the clock struck 12. I began to yawn quite a lot. Shina noticed (she always notices), and went down stairs to get coffee. Once she left the room, however, my eyelids gave way.

Someone was shaking me gently. I forced my eyelids open rather reluctantly. Shina was offering me something in her hand – a cup, was it? I took it from her lazily – and rather clumsily, I suppose, for it spilled. Shina laid the cup on the table and walked rapidly past me without a word, then returned a few minutes later when I was much more awake. I noticed her hand looked like it had been scalded – it was rather red. A realization came over me - _I spilt the hot coffee on her hand!_ I didn't know what to say or do, I just kept staring at her hand, then up at her face, then back at her hand again. Then I thought, "maybe I should say sorry", and so I opened my mouth awkwardly. I'd never apologized to anyone before; I could barely bring myself to say the words now.

"It's ok, shit happens." She shrugged it off.

Perhaps she really could read my mind.

**(Thoughts)**

Shina: Well, I'd have liked him to apologize, but what really could I do when he looked like he was about to choke on the words and die?

Rukawa: I just can't bring myself to say things like that; I think I'd choke on the words and die.

Shina: Maybe he doesn't even bother about my poor hand, he never seems to bother about anything!

Rukawa: I wonder how her hand is.

Shina: Why am I so nice to him, I wonder? Looking him up in the stadium, bringing him food, blankets, coffee, just like a little fool! When he doesn't even do anything fo rme.

Rukawa: She _is_ nice to me… maybe, maybe I should do something for her.

**Rukawa's POV**

I continued to frequent her house over the next two weeks in an effort to improve my grades. One particular night, I happened to overhear a scrap of conversation between Maki and Shina:

"Father's company has an annual ball – it'll be taking place next week. It's your birthday also, eh?" Maki.

"Really?" Shina sounded uninterested.

"Well, I'm just reminding you… you badly need some clothes. Look at you! These baggy clothes make you look like a – a scarecrow."

"They're comfortable. And anyway, is it mandatory to attend the ball? I would really prefer to spend my time on something more worthwhile – "

"It is, Shina. Aiko's bringing Sendoh along, so maybe you'd like to –"

No. Don't ask me. I don't like to go to such events. 

"He wouldn't come, I'm sure." She interrupted.

How well she knew me!

"And how would you know if you don't ask?" Maki.

"Because… oh, I just _know_. He's made like that, and I really don't mind. Really, my dear brother, I wish you wouldn't fuss so!"

"Well, ok…"

She didn't mind me. The words rang in my mind over and over again, "he's made like that, and I really don't mind".

Over the next week, I tried to work up the nerve to ask her out. I never knew it was that difficult. Everytime I was on the brink of asking, I'd be reminded of the time she said "are you mad?" to me. I get quite annoyed whenever I think of that. 

In the end, I resorted to a hastily scribbled note. I left it behind on the study table the eve of the ball. I was much more a wuss than I thought, so this was the only way out. I could only pray hard she'd notice the scrap of paper.

**author's note:** shina meets sendoh in the next chapter. yeah. thanks for the reviews, sheila! 


	9. Oscar Wilde?

Sendoh's POV 

"Rukawa isn't escorting your sister?" I asked casually. Aiko gave a negative reply.

"She must be a beauty," I said thoughtfully. I can't imagine Rukawa falling for anything less,"

"Oh, quite on the contrary!" Aiko replied. "She's quite plain, you know."

But my first sight of Shina was anything but. Her tall, slender form moving with effortless grace down the stairs, she reminded me very much of a mannequin. She took Maki's arm, and together they walked over.

"Sendoh – my sister Shina. Shina, meet Akira Sendoh."

I was quite disappointed, however. Shina had looked gorgeous from afar, but up-close she was really very average. Shina was no beauty, and I had to admit myself quite mistaken. But she was an intriguing creature. As soon as my disappointment faded, I found she possessed an intense power of stillness, almost severe in its austerity, and yet I felt that beneath her mask of reserved composure was a spirit wild and untamed.

"Hullo, Sendoh." She smiled indulgently at Aiko and I both, then turned her attention back to her brother.

"Where's father?" She asked.

"He's gone ahead of us. My, you look beautiful tonight, Shina."

"I'm sure you're only saying that because you picked the dress!" She accused jokingly.

Maki pleaded guilty with a little laugh. She squeezed his arm.

"So, shall we go?"

"No, we're waiting for someone." Maki replied.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

"A team-mate of mine, to whom I really regret telling about tonight." He said dryly.

Moments passed.

"There's a cute guy," Aiko remarked appreciatively at someone at the door.

Kiyota!

Very soon, we were seated in a spacious car.

"You're Maki's sister?" Kiyota asked in disbelief.

"Why yes, I am," she said, smiling. She seemed amused by this monkey in a suit.

"Stop asking silly questions, Kiyota."

"What school are you from?" Kiyota continued.

"Shohoku,"

"Shohoku!" He echoed in excitement. "Do you know the redheaded monkey, then?"

Shina reflected.

"If you're talking about Sakuragi – " Kiyota nodded vigorously at this, "Yes, I do,"

"Goodie!" He exclaimed. "Would you please help me pass the message – 'you stupid redheaded monkey! You still owe me the money for the train fare – and you said you'd pay me back 5 times the amount!'"

"Sure I will,"

Thereafter, Aiko and Kiyota plunged into conversation whilst I wished I could do the same with Shina.

The sitting arrangement for dinner delighted me. Maki, Kiyota, Aiko, I, Shina – in a round table. My girlfriend continued to flirt under my nose, and for once I couldn't care less.

"So, what are you into?" I asked. "Any hobbies?"

"I'm very much into literature and politics – a bit of a weird mix, isn't it?"

Politics! Oh my god.

"Literature, like Shakespeare?" I said, hoping to avoid politics altogether.

"Oscar Wilde,"

Oscar Wilde. I'd heard of that name before. He wrote Macbeth, right?

"I've read Macbeth," I informed her.

"That's Shakespeare," She corrected.

Ok great. Now what?

"Othello,"

"That's Shakespeare."

"Pride and Prejudice." 

Now I was quite confident about my latest mention. Pride and Prejudice – that was a play by Oscar Wilde!

"That's Shakespeare – " she stopped short. "- Jane Austen, I mean."

This was going horribly wrong.

"You said you've read Othello," she said.

I dreaded what she was going to say next.

"What do you think of it? Iago – a brutal murderer, isn't he?"

"Yes, of course." I didn't know what I was talking about. Iago? What was that?

"Are you a fan of music?" I asked, avoiding any more awkward questions.

"Yes," her eyes lit up. "Yes, I am,"

Aha! So, she was a music lover.

"Any favourites?"

"I'm sure you haven't heard of them," she said, smiling. "I listen mostly to independent music."

So she was one of those weird indie kids. Hmmm. The most "indie" band I'd heard of was…

"Weezer?"

"Oh yes, Weezer," she said fondly. "they were good once,"

I thought there was a tinge of sadness in her voice. As though sensing my bewilderment, she continued.

"The media corrupts, you know." She sounded slightly bitter.

"Well, what other bands d'you listen to, then? Maybe I'd know," I encouraged.

"Belle and Sebastian, Trembling Blue Stars, Badly Drawn Boy, Pearl Jam…"

I made a mental note. After that I took the conversation into my own hands, and described several interesting incidents in a way that, I was pleased to see, amused her. Handsome lad he might be, but Rukawa could hardly converse.

After a delectable dinner, Shina excused herself on the plea of an engagement, with whom she would not tell. I offered to escort her, but she declined. Then, my little flirt of a girlfriend insisted I should (I'm glad she did, though), expressing concerns about rapists and robbers and whatnot. Shina agreed rather reluctantly.

We arrived at our destination – a beach – at about 11pm via a taxi. She thanked me and bid me goodbye. I pretended to walk away, but really I wanted to see who she was meeting. I saw her remove the chopsticks in her bun so that her hair fell about her shoulders, kick off her heels, then hurry to join someone. I could only see his back, but I couldn't be wrong. Kaede Rukawa. She sat beside him on the sand with her evening dress, but he didn't even stir. The two of them just sat there doing nothing. Yawn. Even I – the onlooker – was getting bored. Just when I was about to leave, he passed her something. A gift. Kaede Rukawa got someone a present. Kaede Rukawa. The stars stood still in their courses!

Even when I reached home, I was still replaying in my mind over and over again the way Shina had cast off her usual reserve as if she had not a care in the world. She was… strange.


End file.
